


i'm falling

by jangjoos



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, it's just. really fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 05:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangjoos/pseuds/jangjoos
Summary: in which donghyun falls from the sky and bomin falls for donghyun.





	i'm falling

**Author's Note:**

> i like crush the most, but i'm falling is such a great song ugh
> 
> 57/100- _angel_  
>  i'm falling  
> bomin/donghyun  
>  _as part of the golcha 100 fic challenge_

_It all began with a shooting star._

Or, what Bomin thinks may as well have a shooting star. What had plummeted down on Earth that day was something equally as beautiful and ethereal, yet strangely otherworldly and tragic. 

Here at the crash site, there’s a beautiful boy with tattered wings and curly hair, laying face down and unconscious at the bottom of a giant crater. Bomin feels breath catch when he sees him, sees the giant feathered appendages that sprawled from his back. Curious, he steps closer, jumps into the crater to investigate. Is the boy even alive? Could he have survived such a long fall?

He seems to be breathing. That’s a relief. Upon closer inspection, miraculously, there seems to be no serious injuries on him, save for a few cuts and scratches.

Suddenly, his eyes blink open, and Bomin takes a step back. Their eyes meet for a moment before the boy stands up, weakly attempting to spread his wings. He closes them almost immediately, letting out a gasp and dropping to his knees.

Bomin rushes forward and tries to catch him, but he’s immediately pushed away. There’s a few moments of silence before the boy lifts his head to look up at him.

“Stay away from me,” he tells him bitterly. “I’m- I’ve fallen, I’m _unholy.”_

With this, he briefly wonders to himself why anyone would cast someone so beautiful from the sky, someone who so obviously belongs in a different plane of existence.

“Are you hurt?” Bomin takes a step towards him, but the boy quickly backs away. Some feathers fall from his wings, delicately scattering onto the scorched ground. At this time, the sun breaks over the mouth of the crater, causing stones to cast long shadows over the two of them.

The boy repeats, “I’m unholy,” as if that were the only thing that mattered. With that, he turns around and scrambles out of the crater with some effort, shaking more loose feathers off his wings as he left.

\---

Bomin tries as hard as he could, but he just couldn’t forget that day. Sometimes, he’s convinced that it never happened, that the winged boy was someone he imagined and therefore didn’t actually exist. But when he returns to the crater a week later, he’s surprised to see someone waiting there.

The boy’s sitting on a rock at the center of the quarry-like depression, and he tenses up a little when he hears Bomin’s footsteps. His wings were still tattered, but it seems like some of his feathers had regrown since their last meeting.

“Hi,” he tries cautiously.

Of course, Bomin doesn’t get a response at first. The boy eyes him warily from head to toe, studies him, before finally speaking;

“I suppose you’re not going to leave me alone now,” he mutters bitterly.

“You don’t look like you want to be alone. You seem...lonely,”

The boy stares at him, then sighs deeply. “I deserve to be lonely.”

As he lifts himself up from the rock, a soft spring breeze sweeps into the clearing. The boy’s wings seem to ripple a bit as his feathers are disturbed by the wind, like white daisies swaying in an open meadow, like seafoam traveling along an ocean current.

“Wait,” Bomin says, when it looks like he’s about to leave again. “Can I at least get your name?”

He pauses, and for a moment, it seems like he isn’t going to acknowledge him. Then, with a deep breath, the boy holds out a hand.

“I’m Donghyun. Kim Donghyun.”

\---

In the seasons that follow, a friendship blossoms in an unlikely place.

“Can you fly?” Asks Bomin, though he thinks it’s a bit of a silly question. What else would his wings be for, after all?

Donghyun thinks for a moment, self-consciously stroking his primary feathers.  

“Before, yes. I flew all the time,” he responds. “But I haven’t tried since...yeah.”

Bomin nods. Although they’ve been healing, his wings still seemed very fragile, as evidenced by the way Donghyun still winces every time he spread them.

“What does flying feel like?”

Donghyun hums. “Flight feels like...It feels like freedom.” He drums his fingers on the stones for a moment, and then continues.

“I miss home sometimes. But there wasn’t as much freedom there. I guess everyone could fly, so that made up for it.”

“Is there a lot of freedom here?” Wonders Bomin out loud. Sometimes, being landbound felt very tiring. There’s so many places he wanted to go, places he couldn’t possibly travel to on foot. Surely, this isn’t truly freedom?

There's a bit of a pause before he finally gets a response.

“I feel free when I’m around you,” Donghyun confesses. He takes his left hand and holds it gently. Suddenly, everything goes dark, and it takes Bomin a moment to realize that his wings were around him, folded over him.

And they were soft, so soft. Although Bomin was quite a bit taller than him, his wings were large enough to envelop him completely, an ethereal blanket that keeps him warm. It’s moments like these, leaning against Donghyun with his wings wrapped around his body, in which Bomin feels like he’s flying.

But, at the same time, he’s falling.

**Author's Note:**

> my work's just getting shorter and shorter lol  
> so if you want to join the golcha 100 fic challenge, you can find it [here](https://daeyoonism.tumblr.com/post/166165767932/the-golden-child-100-fic-challenge)


End file.
